Mark Hamill
Mark Hamill (born 25 September 1951) is an American actor and voice actor who has voiced a wide variety of roles in the DCAU with the most famous being his portrayal of the Joker. DCAU filmography File:Jokerrotj.jpg| Joker File:Freeze in reach of revenge.jpg| Ferris Boyle File:Snap.jpg| Numbers File:Carter.png| Carter File:Jordan Pryce.jpg| Jordan Pryce File:Grundy.png| Solomon Grundy File:LobotomizedJoker.png| Alternate Joker File:The Trickster.png| Trickster * "Heart of Ice" – Ferris Boyle * "Christmas With the Joker" – Joker * "The Last Laugh" – Joker * "Be A Clown" – Joker * "Joker's Favor" – Joker * "Fear of Victory" – Joker * "The Laughing Fish" – Joker * "The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne" – Joker (credited), Numbers (uncredited) * "Joker's Wild" – Joker * "Almost Got 'Im" – Joker * "The Man Who Killed Batman" – Joker * "Harley and Ivy" – Joker * "Trial" – Joker * "Harlequinade" – Joker * "Make 'Em Laugh" – Joker Feature film * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm – Joker * "World's Finest" – Joker * "Holiday Knights" – Joker * "Joker's Millions" – Joker * "Old Wounds" – Joker * "Beware the Creeper" – Joker * "Mad Love" – Joker * "Out of the Past" – Carter Feature film * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker – Joker (credited), Jordan Pryce (uncredited) * "The Big Leagues" – Joker * "Injustice For All" – Solomon Grundy, Joker * "Fury, Part I" – Solomon Grundy * "Only A Dream, Part I" – Joker, Solomon Grundy * "A Better World, Part II" – Joker (credited), Diner (uncredited) * "The Terror Beyond" – Solomon Grundy * "Wild Cards" – Joker * "Flash and Substance" – Trickster }} Background information Outside of the DCAU, Hamill is probably best known for his role as Luke Skywalker in the Star Wars series of films. A devoted comic book fan, Hamill was eager to play a role in when it was first being cast. When he asked if he could play one of Batman's regular rogues, Hamill was initially given the part of sleazy corporate villain Ferris Boyle. In an interview, Andrea Romano admitted that it was counter-intuitive for them to cast iconic film hero "Luke Skywalker" as a villain. But Hamill's performance as Boyle tremendously impressed all of them. Later, when they decided that Tim Curry's performance wasn't quite right, Hamill was their first choice as a replacement. Paul Dini writes that, when Hamill's audition tape was heard, "we all realized we had our clown. Not only was Mark's line reading dead-on, but his laugh captured all the bitter madness of the character. We looked at each other and said, 'Brrr!'" Romano also said that, in addition to his performances, Hamill was valuable to the show for his unflagging enthusiasm and deep familiarity with the comics background. Since playing the Joker, Hamill has enjoyed a prolific career as a voice-over actor, albeit one somewhat hampered by being typecast as a player of villains. His other roles in animated series include the Hobgoblin in Spider-Man and Fire Lord Ozai in Avatar: The Last Airbender. Additionally, he has provided voice overs for numerous video games, most recently Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep as Master Eraqus. He also played the lead role in the live-action cutscenes of the computer game Wing Commander III (also appearing in the game were John Rhys-Davies, Malcolm McDowell and Thomas F. Wilson). Hamill also played Trickster in two episodes of the live-action The Flash television series, a role he returned to for . Outside of the DCAU, he also provided the voice of the Joker (with another actor, seen only in shadows, acting as a body double) for the pilot episode of the short-lived Birds of Prey television series. He again reprised his role as Joker in a few non-DCAU projects such as the video games Batman: Arkham Asylum and sequel Batman: Arkham City (along with Kevin Conroy as Batman and Arleen Sorkin as Harley Quinn) and DC Universe Online (again alongside Kevin Conroy and Arleen Sorkin), the DAVE School video feature Batman: New Times (with Adam West) and the Robot Chicken episode "The Arkham Redemption" (with Seth Green). After Batman: Arkham Asylum and Batman: Arkham City, Hamill retired his career as the Joker. Trivia * With the exception of Kevin Conroy, Mark Hamill has appeared in more DCAU productions and has returned to his respective role outside of the DC Animated Universe more than any other actor. * While recording, Mark would insist on standing up (while everyone else sat) in order to better feel the emotions. This would be repeatedly pointed out by those who were present in numerous DVD special features. See also * List of live-action crossovers * [[List of DCAU voice actors in The Batman|List of DCAU voice actors in The Batman]] External links * * The Official Mark Hamill Twitter Page Category:A to Z Category:Batman Beyond voice actors Category:Batman: The Animated Series voice actors Category:Justice League Unlimited voice actors Category:Justice League voice actors Category:Movies voice actors Category:Static Shock voice actors Category:Superman: The Animated Series voice actors Category:The New Batman Adventures voice actors